


I love you, I love you, I love you.

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, he deserves it, let Andrew heal, they say i love you in my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Neil and Andrew adopted a little girl six months ago named Jules. The little one has a bad dream and they boys are just really soft.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I love you, I love you, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Andreil with a kid. Yes, I did that because I needed it:) There will be more in the future on this, I have lots of ideas and another part already started!  
> I know it’s a short one, but the future has plans👀

Neil startled awake with a jolt when he heard screaming, but his breathing slowed down when he realised the noise was just coming through the baby monitor. He groaned slightly and started to get up, pissing off both King and Sir, until the arm that was wrapped around his waist squeezed lightly and words were muttered against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “You sleep; I’ll go check on her.”

He wanted to protest, to tell Andrew that he was the one who should sleep, considering he got up the last time but the bed was just so comfy and he was tired. They’d adopted Jules about six months ago. Her name before they’d gotten her was Jules Matheson, her mother had died in a car accident and her dad was a deadbeat. Neighbours had called social services when one night her father had thrown a party with all of his drugged up friends, leaving her screaming for hours. There were no grandparents on the father’s side and on the mother’s side, well, they didn’t even want to acknowledge that they had a granddaughter. They had signed away all rights to her the minute they realised they would be stuck with her, fucking _bastards_. Neil and Andrew were grateful though, otherwise they wouldn’t have such a bright and joyous two year old in their lives. Well the nights weren’t so joyous, as quite a few times during the week, she’d wake up like she had now, screeching at the top of her lungs, craving the attention she was used to not getting. But it wouldn’t be that way now; it wouldn’t be that way ever again.

She was Jules Minyard-Josten as soon as all of the paperwork was signed. They didn’t want her to be reminded of that life, to know that her family hadn’t wanted her. She had family now, Neil and Andrew loved her immensely and all of the foxes were much the same. Matt and Dan were head over heels in love with their niece. Bee spoiled her with gifts all of the time, saying that her granddaughter would have the very best, and nothing less than that. Wymack, or ‘Pops’ as JJ liked calling him, snuck her candy when he thought no one was looking, Abby giving him stern looks when he let her over indulge. Aaron confused her at first, looking like her daddy, but she soon realised the differences just as Neil had all of those years ago. Kevin, just saw her potential as an Exy player, which Andrew shot down all thoughts of. Renee and Allison hadn’t actually met her yet, only ever seeing her over Skype, but it wouldn’t be long until their next visit.

A rough, scratchy voice sounded through the monitor and Jules- or JJ as they’d taken to calling her -quieted down, her screaming turning into small, hiccupping sobs. “Hey there pumpkin, what’s got you all twisted up, huh?”

Neil smiled, soft and gentle, just like he always did when Andrew called their daughter ‘pumpkin’. In the first month she had lived with them, everyone seemed apprehensive about Andrew having a kid, Allison even saying ‘once a monster, always a monster’ and Neil had ripped into her. No one had ever given his husband the chance to show them that other half of himself, no one had ever wanted to. But Neil was patient; he respected Andrew’s boundaries and earned his trust. He loved him because of what everyone else called his issues, not in spite of them. If you were going to give all of yourself to someone, it only worked if you were willing to receive the same and not hide from it.

There was a muffled, “D-daddy”, which meant that Andrew had most likely picked her up and she’d buried her face into his shoulder.

“Daddy’s got you little one. How about we go and find Dada?”

Neil sat up a little when he heard his husband’s footsteps get louder as he got closer to their bedroom door, tilting his head to look at the alarm clock. 3:05 am. Their morning tomorrow was going to be a very grumpy one. Maybe they could bribe JJ with pancakes to put her in a better mood. Andrew had gotten her into that habit, making them both sweet treats on bad days, but Neil was too soft to reprimand him. If that made them feel better, then who was he to take that away from them? Kevin hated it but then again, Kevin hated everything Andrew did, really.

When Andrew stepped through the door, Neil could see his daughter’s little tear stained face, framed by light blonde curls. She was passed into his arms once Andrew was close enough before he climbed back into bed and Neil settled Jules between them as he laid back down, one hand gently tucking her hair back while she gripped the fingers of his other hand incredibly tight. “Hello little bug, did you have a bad dream?” He whispered it as not to startle her, knowing she didn’t like loud noises if the room was too quiet. Jules nodded her head, curls falling from where he’d just put them.

Andrew tapped her nose and she giggled quietly, face turning into a little scrunched up pout as he said to her, “Daddy will keep the nightmares away now. It’s time for night nights, JJ.”

“You tell monsters go ‘way?” Her voice was scared and small and Neil wanted to stab something because whenever she talked about the ‘monsters’, it was usually code for her father and his asshole friends. It was a good thing Andrew didn’t know any of their names otherwise they’d have all been dead and buried with no evidence left behind.

“Yeah bug, Dada and I will tell the monsters to go away.”

He sighed as she snuggled in closer, facing Andrew with her back to his chest, unflinching at the rough and battered skin she must be able to feel through her pyjama top. She had seen his scars a few weeks ago. He was on the floor with her while she coloured and he’d spilt his coffee down his torso. It was ridiculously hot and so he had pulled his shirt off as fast as he could, not realising what he’d done until he felt something poking at his shoulder. When he’d looked down, JJ was filling in the lighter skin of his iron shaped scar with her special glitter markers. Andrew had walked in then and smiled, pulling his phone out and taking a picture of the two of them. It was the picture Neil now had as his phone screen. By the end of that day, all of the scars on his chest and stomach had been turned into her canvas. Andrew had spent their shower time that evening washing him off.

Andrew pushed himself forward on the bed, ignoring Sir’s disgruntled noises, and rubbed a hand up and down the little girl’s side. Eventually, her breathing started to even out and her grip on his fingers relaxed. Before sleep finally claimed her once more though, she managed to mumble out, “Love choo Dada. Love choo Daddy.” His stomach started doing little somersaults and his heart was beating wildly in his chest, so fast Neil thought it may burst through. When his blue eyes met those hazel ones he loved so dearly, he knew Andrew had heard it too. Both of them told her they loved her every day. In the mornings then again a few hours later, then several more times throughout before one last time when they put her to bed. Jules had never said it back though; until now that was.

Andrew’s eyes were lined with silver and Neil reached out to brush a thumb under his eyes, relishing in the feel of Andrew’s lips against his skin when he brought his hand down, kissing his palm. Neil’s eyes started to get heavy and he too mumbled out a “Love you, ‘Drew.” Fingers tangled with his own, holding their hands against a smooth, warm chest when words were breathed from the other side of the bed. Neil knows that Andrew thinks he too had fallen asleep, as they were spoken with such clarity, such emotion, thinking that neither Neil nor their little girl would be able to hear them.

“I love you both, so fucking much that it hurts. I’ll never be able to tell either of you properly, but god do I love you and you both make me so incredibly happy.”

Neil knew then that there would never be better words to fall asleep too, would never be anything that could compare to how they made his heart soar and his mind to go fuzzy. He only had one thought as he finally let himself go and, in all honesty, he never wanted to think anything other than that one singular thought.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so in love with JJ and these two as dads, you have no idea how much.  
> I love hearing what all of you think so please, do keep it coming:) <3


End file.
